let her go
by soaringvalkyrie
Summary: {modern au.} he was seeing her everywhere he went. no matter the place, she was there. their bedroom. their kitchen. even in his head. always watching over him, always silent until he initiated conversation with her. she was never the one to start talking. well, it was until that very moment. - implied character death, link/zelda; oneshot.


_This story will be entirely told in third person, just so you know._

* * *

><p><em>| - You see her when you close your eyes<em>  
><em>Maybe one day you'll understand why<em>  
><em>Everything you touch surely dies - |<em>

**_- Passenger ; Let Her Go_**

_'__**Y**__OU HAVE TO FORGET ME, THERE'S NOTHING GOOD THAT WILL COME FROM THINKING ABOUT ME ALL THE TIME,' _she begged.

A look of surprise was directed towards her from the male she said it to. His facial expression changed as he bit his bottom lip, he stared at her blankly. _Damnit. Why... why do I have to be so weak? _he chastised himself while thinking to himself quietly.

His thoughts were interrupted.

'Tell me what you're thinking.' the female said, furrowing her brows slightly at how he was reacting about what she wanted him to do. 'I can't read minds you know.'

The man looked the woman in the eyes, making instant eye-contact with her. He willed himself to not back down, being stubborn was in his very nature. He was never one to give up, because if he did he would see himself as a failure. Sucking in a deep breath, he decided it was time to talk.

"No," he responded as he breathed out. The way he said it was rather deadpanned. "I won't let you go, I don't want to. You deserve to be remembered, after all you've done for me. You can't disappear from my mind just like that."

Everything he said was all true. She had done so much for him. So much he felt like she was the woman of his dreams, his compassionate, beautiful, and simply perfect guardian angel. They were madly in love and were practically inseparable from one another back when she was alive. The two were like soul mates.

She was the one who turned his life around when he learned of his parent's deaths when the two were in middle school. It was when they were 6th graders. His parents were out, driving late at night after they had dinner on the day of their 11th year anniversary. They'd gotten into a car accident and died due to the amount of blood they lost after being admitted into the hospital. He and his younger sister were taken in by their grandmother and he hadn't been the same ever since. He actually thought he was alone in the world.

'Please...'

It was until _she _moved into the town and into his life. He was the one loner kid who sat in the back of the class and she was the one who just happened to sit next to him in some of the periods they shared. At first, he was distant. Never talking much, always responding with one-worded sentences, and not really doing his schoolwork or homework.

'You will only end up hurting yourself...'

A year later in English when the entire class was put into pairs, they just so happened to be matched together. They began to interact with each other and soon became friends after weeks of getting to know each other. The female too revealed that she too had lost her mother - the parent she was closest to. After graduating from middle school, moving on to high school, they got closer, and became a couple. Once graduating from high school they got married years later, moved into a quaint house a few block's from his grandmother's and her family's house and had a fairly happy life, rarely fighting or arguing.

'If you continue on with this.'

He looked back up at the female who sat across from him on a rolling chair. Tears continued to cascade down his face non-stop, he couldn't stop crying. His heart hurt. He couldn't take it. All the pain of having lost the person he loved and cherished was just too much to handle. Zelda... the beautiful Zelda - his wife - passed away many days ago and he was losing it. His sanity was slowly dissipating every day that passed without her in his life.

He was seeing her everywhere he went. No matter the place, she was there (though the bathroom was where he never really saw her - ever). Their bedroom. Their kitchen. Even in his head. Always watching over him. Always silent until he initiated conversation with her. She was never the one to start talking. Well, that was until that very moment.

"I can't..."

'Do it for _him_. He needs you. I can't do anything for him,' she continued, her voice low but still audible for the male.

She watched him look down, his eyes closed while he shook his head in a back and forth motion. He wrapped his arms around his chest, his breathing was heavy.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have driven. It's my fault -" before he finished his sentence, he stopped as soon as he felt something cold touch his face. He opened his eyes to witness that the imaginary Zelda had abandoned the chair she sat on and was crouched eye-level across from him, pressing a hand on his cheek. She had a sad smile plastered on her lips and tears soon began to form in her eyes.

'No, it isn't. It was that drunk driver's fault,' she reminded him, her voice calm and soothing. She stopped and shook her head, realizing that she shouldn't have blamed it on them. "- actually... no one's at fault. Though he could have chosen not to drive after drinking..."

Removing his hands from his sides, he used his dominant (left) hand, held onto the one she had put on his cheek, and pulled it closer towards himself while he leaned into her touch. He missed it so much; the way she would comfort him, just like what her ghost was doing.

The blue-eyed, clad in green, dirty blond-haired male then tugged on her hand and it resulted with the blue-eyed, white dress wearing brunette falling forward with the two suddenly hugging. Ghost Zelda was shocked but returned the gesture, blinking a few times. Her tears finally rolled down her cheeks, and her smile grew larger.

"Goddesses," he sighed out. "I miss hugging you."

'Me too...'

Silence overcame them and soon enough, Link knew... it was almost time for him to move on with his life. For himself, Zelda, and their son. It was for the best.

"I love you."

'I love you too.'

.

.

.

Moments later, they released from their embrace and the woman stood back on her feet. She sensed that Link had finally given in. She sent him a smile.

'I'll see you _and_ Junior later. Take care of him, will you?'

"Yeah," he replied while wiping the remaining tears and tear trails that were on his face. He sent a small smile her way. "I will."

'I love you, you dork. Watch over Sheik and make sure Ike treats her right! If you don't and Ike hurts her, I will definitely haunt the hell out of you two.' she exclaimed, waving at him. 'Don't think that I don't mean it, because I do!'

Seconds later, the image of her faded away. Link left the room, tears fully wiped away, eyes slightly red, but he smiled through everything. Zelda would want for him to be happy and live his life to the fullest. It was her selflessness that Link knew her for.

He had done it.

He finally **let her go**.

* * *

><p><strong>please. do not drink and drive, the result will probably be someone losing their life. . . like in this situation.<strong>  
><strong>i am only proving a point by killing zelda off - only because i care and i want to get this point out.<strong>  
><strong>people are losing their loved ones over something so stupid.<strong>  
><strong>i am done with seeing people being killed by drunk drivers. no one deserves to die.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>\(^◡^ ) AUTHOR'S · NOTE<strong>

this is somewhat based off the song _let her go _by **passenger **simply because i used just an ittybitty amount of lyrics from it, put it in the title and in the beginning of the story. so i guess this is _kinda _a songfic? i also think i was sad when i wrote this, because i've been feeling down lately.

by the way, anyone else have hyrule warriors? it is a fahking amazing game if you were to ask me. i am also dying for ssb4. review? :3

oh, in case i don't see ya' happy (early) halloween!

-mari

**word count: **862 words.


End file.
